walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerald C. Rivers
Gerald C. Rivers is an American video game actor and voice actor. He is well known for voicing the Street Fighter character M. Bison (known as Vega in Japan), whom he also voiced in Wreck-It Ralph. He also voices Pua in The Lion Guard. Biography Gerald C. Rivers, grew up in Compton, California. Studied at the Sheenway Theatre Arts Repertory in Los Angeles, Earned an Associates of Arts Degree in Theatre Arts from Los Angles City College, where he also served two terms as the ASO President and was a 3-time National Gold Medalist in Dramatic Interpretation with the National Forensics League. He then continued his education in Theatre & Marketing at Morehouse College in Atlanta. After college he joined the Academy Theatre (at that time, Georgia's oldest existing professional theatre), where he toured and performed for several years before going on to become the Associate Artistic Director. As a classically trained theatre actor, Gerald has performed with The Georgia Shakespeare Festival, the Hippodrome State Theatre in Florida and countless other regional theatres and is a company member at the Will Geer Theatricum Botanicum. His most recent on camera national television commercial is for Geico in the 'Camels' spot. He is also a tremendous voice over talent, his extensive credits include cartoons and video games, Disney animated series "The Lion Guard", the online educational learning website ABC Mouse, the Academy Award Nominated Disney animated film "Wreck-it Ralph". He is the voice of M. Bison in "Streetfighter IV" & the deluxe edition, the voice of Ex-Death "Final Fantasy X & XI" along with the voice of Jackson Jax Briggs in "Mortal Combat" and Drakuru in "World of Warcraft". He can be heard in McDonald's radio commercials and is the voice of the "Tobacco Free Florida" radio and television campaign. His is also known as the voice of the late great Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Gerald has earned accolades performing, speaking and touring all over the country and abroad as this resonating voice from the past. Over twenty years and dozens of King speeches fully committed to memory has garnered him recognition from the King family, the King Center,NAACP, SCLC, National Baptist Convention and he has been a part of the National holiday celebrations in Atlanta, DC, LA and Bermuda. He was also invited to be a part of the Dr. King Memorial dedication celebrations in Washington DC. Mr Rivers has dedicated his life's work to keeping alive the spirit and inspiration of the late great Dr. King through his awe inspiring renditions. We know the messages of Dr. King are as relevant right now as they were over 50 years ago and Gerald's passionate renditions dramatically bring them to life and remind us all of these timely and universal words. He has committed to memory, verbatim over 20 of Dr. King's speeches in their entirety. However, one of Gerald's unique gifts is his ability to combine several of these speeches which flow seamlessly together to support a specific theme. As a result of years of study, Gerald was inspired to create a One Man Show called "What Do You Dream Of?" The show highlights Dr. King's famous "I Have A Dream" speech and culminates with "The American Dream" speech a lesser known version which truly speaks to world peace, unity and brotherhood. He also created a two man show with Broadway Vocalist Charles Holt and together their show experience "Martin & Music" tours across the country. Sitting in an audience listening to Gerald literally become Martin Luther King Jr is an experience everyone must have at least once in their lifetime. To hear these words and have them delivered with such passion and urgency propels the listener to a higher level of consciousness. He speaks to that part of us that says "Stand up, do what you know is right, take action now!" The lives of everyone who hear Gerald speak are truly altered and blessed in the most deep and profound way. This connection with Dr. King has led him to a life of service working with young people of all ages in prisons, detention facilities both in Atlanta and Los Angeles. Gerald particularly enjoys his work in the schools, homeless shelters, senior citizen facilities, after school programs, violence prevention, conflict resolution and the community. Mr Rivers is passionate about keeping Dr. Kings words present and alive in our thoughts and actions on a regular basis......"Now is the time.... and the time is always right to do right." Gallery Geraldwreckitralph-pm-14.jpg Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice Actors Category:American people Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Wreck-It Ralph